Lady Noir or Marinette Agreste?
by ShayLeePastel
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug finally become an item, but who are they cheating on in the process to explore their steamy night time romance?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter and I hope there are many more to come! Please read and enjoy.**

The soft gray clouds dotted the horizon throughout Paris. The brilliant sun had set long ago, but the full moon and bright stars casted a shimmering light on the city beneath. Ladybug perched on the side on a grey cement building waiting patiently for Chat Noir. She could hear the far away humming of cars and the muffled chatter from the people below.

"Paris, it seems like even at night it doesn't fully sleep," she smirked quietly to herself.

"It's such a shame cats sleep too much and miss out on all the fun," purred a pair of bright green eyes from the opposite corner of the dark grey rooftop.

Chat Noir was blanketed in shadows. With each step forward, his physique became more visible as the light began to outline his body. By means of a strong leap, he landed on the ledge tracing the very edge of the building with ease toward her. Then he came to slowly rest beside his lady.

"Chat Noir," ladybug whispered as a slight warning when the sly cat began to rest his head on her shoulder. A warning Chat had decided to ignore as he nuzzled deeper into her shoulder and glance longingly up at her.

"My lady, you are the one who wanted to talk tonight. So, why don't we 'chat' a bit?" At this Ladybug's eyes rolled, but she knew he had a point.

"I…I…" she stammered to get the words out, her cheeks turning pinker each moment that passed.

Chat Noir's demeanor changed and his body tensed underneath him as he watched her struggle to share what she needed to. Could she be sharing what he thinks she might be? Does she feel the same way he does, was this really happening and of all times why would she pick now to tell him?

"I…uh…need some dating advice and uh, well you're a boy so I thought maybe just this once you could help me with it," she finished her sentence in one breath, as if two would have given her too much time to rethink of saying anything out loud at all.

A worried look slid over her face once she finished speaking and it caused an aching pain in Chat's heart. He knew it wasn't concern for him, but for some other person. The other person, the one his lady truly loved. His cool exterior always melted when he was around Ladybug for too long. This made it difficult to gain and keep his composure, but he wanted to help her anyway he could.

"Of course, my LB! Who are you pawing after these days?" He threw in her nickname in an effort hide his pain.

"I am not 'pawing' over anyone Chat," she smirked lightly and continued to say, "We haven't been dating long, but I feel like something is missing. I don't know if I am happy with him, but I want so badly to be happy with him."

Ladybug relaxed the instant she shared what was weighing so heavy on her mind these past few days. Surely, the boy she had worked side by side to save the city with would know her well enough to help. But, Chat noir didn't utter a single word.

To break the silence and to reveal what she truly wanted to say all along she stammered, "I…I think it's because I might have…feel, um…feelings for someone else"

Now this is what Chat Noir wanted to hear. It had to be him she was talking about. Being unable to keep his emotions or his body in check Chat wrapped his arms around her a buried his head further into her shoulder.

Praying this wasn't a dream he whispered out, "Be with who feels right, my lady."

With this he quickly felt Ladybug's one hand cup his face and lift it to where they were eye to eye.

"How can I be sure who is right Kitty Cat?" Her shallow breaths became deeper as if nervous for his answer.

Chat Noir smirked widely knowing exactly what Ladybug was asking for. His hands began to roam around her body as he pulled her in closer. Her warm hand was still pressed against his face as he leaned in to kiss her.

 **Hope you have enjoyed it so far. Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings again! Here is chapter two, enjoy.**

Ladybug felt Chat Noir's whole body firmly brushing up against her own. His soft lips against hers, their noses only slightly touching. Lady's left hand ran through the back locks of Chat Noir's shiny blonde hair. He loved the way her fingers twirled around his strands of hair so effortlessly. She felt his hands wrap tighter around her waist now as if showing his eagerness to be fully present with her in this moment of shared utter bliss. Ladybug wished she could stay in this cat's embrace for eternity, but she knew what they were doing was unfair to the person she was already committed to, her boyfriend.

"Stop", she whispered so softly that it was almost inaudible, but it broke up their kissing nonetheless.

Chat Noir's whole body ached with yearning, but he wanted desperately to respect the lady he loved so much. He put a few inches of space between them per her request, but his eyes never wavered from his Lady's.

"I…I am with someone else, Cat. I am so sorry and I shouldn't have let this happen.", she rambled due to embarrassment as tears swelled in her eyes.

This caused Chat's smile to fade away and the sadness in his eyes to deepen. His lady, wasn't really his lady any more than Chloé Bourgeois was a nice individual.

Her eyes widened as she stammered, "I am a cheater; I am such a bad…bad person."

"Lady, no part of you could ever be bad, okay?" His voice was soft and caring, but it quivered from his painful realization regarding ladybug.

Ladybug swiftly stood up, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she gracefully leaped off the edge of the building venturing out into the cold Paris night. A long sigh escaped from Chat Noir's lips as he rested his head down on the grey cool rooftop. He felt alone, guilty and at the same time grateful that he got to kiss his LB.

Knowing he was competey by himself, he stated, "She's not the only one who cheated tonight."

With his mood darkening he transformed quickly. His sleek kitty cat costume fading away as Plagg swiftly appeared. Plagg, Adrien's Kwami, stayed next to him. Plagg understood Adrien needed some support right now, but he was so hungry!

"Adrien, I need camembert now, the cow cheese brought to us by the gods. I miss its soft and dreamy texture already. I am too tired to carry on." Plagg gave an exaggerated slumping motion to try and prove his point.

"You can eat anything, Plagg. You just really like that stinky cheese and you're always thinking with your stomach", at saying this Adrien smiled knowing he could always count on Plagg and his crazy food needs.

"Let's take a short walk home. I will sneak into the kitchen and get you some of that terrible cheese", said Adrien.

He wanted to walk out on this chilly night to clear his head. Strolling down the various streets would give him that time. However, sneaking back into his bedroom was going to be harder than usual with no help from his powers.

Adrien sauntered the stairs down to the base of the building stepping outward onto the street. The noise of giddy tourists filled this particular area for sightseeing. However, being around so many strangers just made him feel more alone. Deceiving his girlfriend and cheating on her was not something Adrien wanted anyone to know about, but he knew he loved Ladybug more than anyone else; he just never thought anything like tonight would ever happen. Dang, his bugaboo sure was full of surprises and with this thought he shook his head.

"I should have known better than to give up on her like that", He mumbled as he climbed over the wall surrounding his home.

"We are so close to getting cheese!", Plagg exclaimed.

"I wish someone thought about me as much as you think about cheese", Adrien grumpily murmured aloud.

Finally, after making it home and crawling in bed, Adrien heard his phone buzz. It was his girlfriend. The text read:

"Goodnight Adrien, Sleep well and sweet dreams! Signed, xoxo Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

 **Hope you are having a good day (or night). Well, that is the end of this chapter. Did you guess she was Adrien's girlfriend?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy at your leisure.**

Marinette soundlessly snuck back into her room through the latched window on her roof. She noticed the soft pink tones in her room were heavily muted by the night sky and shadows. It was as if what made her life beautiful and vibrant had vanished from both her room and her heart. She had pined for Adrien for what felt like forever, but now that she had him something was off.

Did she really love Chat Noir or was she just using him as a distraction? Marinette quietly curled up on her pink desk chair not wanting to fall asleep just yet.

"I am…so hopeless and…I am so angry at myself for letting this happen", she muffled into her hands as she covered her face with them. Craving to think about anything other than Chat Noir embrace she glance up to to see her dotted pink diary case in view.

"ugh", a loud groin escaped her lips. She closed her eyes quickly and started to rub her temples with her fingers.

The last thing she wanted to do was accept or have it written down that she, of all people, was a lying cheater. Questions zoomed around her head and each one made her heart sink. Would she tell Adrien? Did she actually love Chat Noir of all people? Why did tonight feel so good?

At that last question, she realized her body was tingling with excitement from kissing him. She could, even now, still feel how his hands had wrapped around her body and how his lips felt pressed so softly against hers. Did this black cat claim a bigger place in her heart than she thought?

She bounded furiously out of her chair as if standing up could quell her worries. Sweat beaded at her forehead as the energy of holding back her dirty thoughts about Chat noir was the equivalent of running a long-distance marathon.

Her body jolted forward and her paced back and forth in her room mumbling, "I love Adrien Agreste and That will not happen again. That will not happen again. That will not happen again. That will not happen again. That…will…not…happen…again…because I love Adrien Agreste."

Tiredness took its toll on Marinette and she soon transformed into regular clothes and flopped motionless on the bed with Tikki silent beside her. Tikki knew better than to say anything in those few moments before sleep took Marinette; her ladybug needed rest and a fresh day to further sort out her dilemma.

Meanwhile, as Marinette laid there waiting to succumb to exhaustion she hoped that Chat Noir would not be in her dreams that night. She was wrong; she couldn't escape him not even in her dreams.

 **Chapter 4 will be a short as well as explicit and it is not needed to understand the plot (you may skip it if those situations make you uncomfortable). In addition, I have gotten a few messages regarding when and what I update. There is an update section on my profile that will let you know what I am working on and what to expect.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. Again, this is explicit content and does not affect the plot; you may skip this chapter if you feel uncomfortable.**

Chat Noir purred from the corner of Marinette's bedroom, "I wonder…will you let me be your second in command tonight"

His eyes were a captivating brilliant green. Marinette felt like she was truly seeing him for the first time. However, she wasn't Marinette anymore. She was Ladybug; feeling the tightness of her red polka dot suit against her pale skin. She bit down heavily on her lower lip as Chat Noir came to sit next to her on the bed.

Ladybug became flustered. Being so close to Chat set her heart racing. Chat broke the silence, "what's the matter bugaboo?" She was riddled with shameful excitement as Chat Noir bent in closer to her.

She took a deep breath then replied, "Cat we can't continue like this…."

Her words were stopped abruptly as Chat Noir stuck a single finger to her lips and replied, "Shhhhh, follow your heart, Bug."

With a warm smile he continued, "I already told you what I think. I want you to be with who feels right, milady."

She broke the barrier between them and kissed his waiting lips. Ladybug felt the Chat's hands cupped her breasts and she gave out a soft moan, kissing him back harder in response. She wanted every part of him in that moment and she wanted to show her desire for him.

Gracefully, she guides his right hand up to her lips and gently licks the tip of his index finger. Escalating matters, lady placed Noir's whole finger in her mouth and began to slowly, but playfully suck up and down. When going back up she added the middle finger into her mouth and began to suck harder. Chat Noir groaned loudly in pleasure.

Once his fingers were freed from lady's lips his hand began to travel. The black cat's wet hand began to wander down her stomach and to her groin. His fingers caressed the edge of her lower lips. He began gently stroking between Lady's legs through her bright red suit. Her body stiffened at the first touch from the sublime feeling that continued to pulse throughout her body.

She let out a series of loud squeals in delight as he rubbed her clitoris through the thin costume. Her hands flew out, one to grab a fist full of the covers and the other to grab onto his neck pulling him closer to her now.

"Oh, you're such a good cat", she exclaimed as Chat Noir rubbed faster. As her passion grew, she released the covers. Ladybug reached out, grabbing ahold of Chat Noir's member.

She felt how round and hard he was…and cold?

"Lady", Chat giggled slightly, "you're grabbing the wrong staff."

At that moment Chat faded away and the sound of Marinette's alarm rang out.

The morning sun pierced her bedroom window. Marinette was greeted by Tikki after she turned off the alarm.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

 **Hope you all didn't mind the content. Chapter 5 will be coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those who skipped chapter 4 due to its explicit content, the story is back on its main plotline from chapter 5 and on unless told otherwise in these bolded sections before chapters. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

The startling yet graining noise that irrupted loudly from Marinette's alarm clock shook her from her intoxicating dream with Chat Noir.

Tikki tapped Marinette on the cheek in an effort to wake her up and get her to stop the alarm.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" asked Tikki.

"Yes, yes, yes , yes….just…fine." Marinette quickly brushed off actually answering the question because she wasn't sure how to explain lasts night's dream.

Her face quickly became flush as she attempted to dismiss any silly lingering thoughts of the black cat as she got up and hurried across her room. She was frantically getting ready for yet another tedious day of school. Taking a deep sigh, she realized that she'd have to face Adrien today.

"I…am such a terrible girlfriend", Marinette's voice crack slightly at the end.

Her emotions made her feel as if she was lost at sea. She was both unsure of the future to come and wearying of what this dream might truly mean to her. Taking a small pause, if only for a moment she stopped with her wild attempts to get ready.

Marinette stood there in utter silence and surprisingly then her erupted into a fit of giggles. It was an uncomfortable sort of laugh, one of exhaustion and unease, but it was genuine nonetheless. She placed one hand on her forehead and then mumbled to herself, "grabbed the wrong staff…oh my..." With that short outburst, she began to mentally work at putting her thoughts together.

Adrien was smart, handsome, funny and perfect for her. How silly could she be to look elsewhere when she already had her dream man? After getting ready, she ran downstairs, kissed her parents goodbye and walked to class.

Tikki after finally noticing Marinette was in a better mood and more willing to talk asked, "So you've chosen Adrien?"

Thankfully, both could talk freely since the noises of a bustling Paris masked their conversation effortlessly.

"Yes, I want to only be with him. In fact, I plan on asking him to go out with me to the park this weekend."

"You don't think you're deflecting a bit?" Tikki's tone was soft and caring with a hint of questioning.

With a sense of firmness Marinette stated "I love Adrien", but it appeared as if she was working harder to convince herself more than Tikki.

 **This is the end of Chapter 4! Please, excuse the slow nature of this chapter it will pick up again soon and, of course, there will be more to come. Hope you all are having a good day/night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is really short, but finally here everyone! My apologies for the delay. There will be more on the way enjoy!**

Feeling the soft breeze run through her hair Marinette shuffled quickly to get to class. She wanted more than anything to share all her thoughts and troubles with her best friend, Alya. It was no use though, she knew she could never share with Alya that she was ladybug. Nevertheless, it was comforting to know that today was the start of the culture's festival. Hopefully she could work a making room in her schedule to go. It would be the perfect distraction from everything.

Now at the front of the school, Marinette sees her beautiful blonde boy walk up to her.

"How are you doing, Mar? I have missed you."

Marinette's cheeks warmed as Adrien takes her hands into his own. Adrien smoothly pressed his lips to hers and she felt her cheek grow warm. Slowly the tension in her body effortlessly slip away and she feels more relaxed than she has in the last 12 hours. Staying with Adrien had to be the right choice if her made her feel this comfortable.

Her mouth turned up at the ends when she remembered, "Do you want to go out somewhere today? I….mean, you know, like after school and all"

Marinette planned on asking to go this weekend, but she desperately desired the reassurance that their relationship was the one she really wanted. Chat Noir would have no pull over her if she was confident in their relationship, right?

 **Chapter 7 is 90% finished and just needs a few touch ups. I plan to have chapter 8 done tonight as well. Let the fun begin!**


	7. Chapter 7

**TWO CHAPTERS UPLOADED ON ONE DAY! Truth be told, chapter 6 shouldn't really count. Anyway. Here is chapter 7! Enjoy.**

"Of course I'll go! Yeah, I would love that!"

He squeezed one of Mari's hands and gave a coy and gentle smile praying this would hide his overzealous remark he began to relax. He felt so bad for falling back in love with lady bug. How could he do that to this sweet, perfect and absolutely beautiful girl in front of him? Marinette love was warm and sweet. Adrien hadn't remembered anyone else's love feeling like that since his mother passed. His thoughts drifted to the coldness of his father and he shuddered.

The short moment of silence that fell between Adrien and Marinette didn't last long as the school bells sounded causing both to jump slightly. Quickly and without a word they both walked to their classroom together.

Ms. Mendeleiev nasally rang out in the quiet classroom.

"Alright class this doesn't pertain to science or math, so I am going to make this quick. As you all know the culture festival starts today at 5:00pm and it is extra credit if you attend."

The teacher cut a hard glance towards Adrien, her eyes practically glowing red. Arien was typically a straight A student, but juggling modeling, school and being Chat Noir as well as a boyfriend made things exceedingly stressful for him last month.

Adrien pondered all his options. He didn't want to disappoint Marinette, but it was better then letting his grades slip and being taken out of school. So much for going on a date with Marinette. "Oh, wait I could just ask her to the festival!" he realized.

It was not the best date idea, but it would have to work for the time being. We'll share a few pastries, then we walk home together afterwards, maybe steal a few moments alone with her before we both head home for the night. Just the thought made his cheeks blush a little. Nevertheless, he had to Ladybug's lips on his mind even while he was planning a date with Marinette.

Halfheartedly he thought, "if only I could stop thinking about Ladybug and start focusing more on Ms. Mendeleiev lectures on Euclidean vectors."

 **End of Chapter 7! Up next is the culture festival and someone is getting akumatized finally! Stick around.**


End file.
